Nico and Hazel with Daemons and Problems
by akeye49
Summary: Hazel has disappeared for six months and no one knows why exactly and Nico wont dare give up on his sister. Though no need because for some reason they get pulled up into a room to learn the truth and end up meeting a part of them they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Readers, Happy Thanksgiving and I had thought what if she learned Italian and had daemons. I would like to see how that changes things, I have to say when I wrote this I got carried away but their will be daemons in the next chapter. - Author**_

(Hazel POV)  
I'm on the computer trying to find out what Nico's phone number is gods knows I've been gone for six months. He must be so worried, losing one sister after he lost our older sister. Well, I get that I'm alive but not knowing where someone is for so long you may have well lost them. It takes awhile but I finally found his number when I feel the wind start to blow. It gets stronger and stronger till the clouds come together and thunder appears.  
It wrap arounds me and brings me into the storm but it quickly for some unknown reason turns into a light. This blinds me for a couple minutes and all I know is I'm falling, fast and faster , until everything around me is unable to be depicted Eventually it stops when I feel the air knocked out of me when I hit the floor. I push myself up with my arm and look around and see a couple of comfy chairs and couches, some read and some a deep velvet green. There are three people with me and as I go to get a better look I see their is a girl that has cinnamon hair, a boy that is big and has black short hair, and another boy with black hair and pale skin.  
I look closer and notice that the pale boy is Nico and I go quickly to wake him but before I can they all pop up when a paper falls and knocks some drinks over that were on a table. The other guy is my boyfriend Frank but the girl that I see before me well the girl is me! I just gap at her in shock and then another light appears in the air. Another person falls in as if this were raining cats and dogs. This turns to be another boy, in fact it's another Nico and he at first shakes his head but just looks away and see's no one. I get that since that's what I did and he stops when he sees me.  
I see his eyes and I see so much pain and loss in them that his eyes physically start to well up as the tears build up. We stair for what feels like minutes but is actually only a couple seconds and we run to the other with are arms wide open. We cling to the other with are arms tightly hugging the other. His head in the crook of my neck with his tears wetting my shoulder as I too cry into his. Why now they bring us together, why apart? I wonder if there is some reason for this and all thoughts stop as I hear Alice ( Frank's Daemon) interrupt polity because turns out we have a letter to read.


	2. Chapter 2 ( Hazel POV)

**Dear,Readers**

 **I wanted to thank you guys, this story has gotten 523 read's already and yet I posted it only a couple hours ago. Share, comment,and like down below. -Author**

(Hazel's POV)

Wait! There is an animal near Frank! How did it get there? Before I can ask where he got it from I feel a breeze fly by and see that there is a white bird that landed on the other me. I just see all of us stair at her and the bird but then I realize that their is also a golden retriever near frank, a pine marten near me and a black cat near both Nico's. Wait, a minute, forget the animals one of them just spoke! " Guy's, I don't mean to freak you out but that dog just spoke" I tell them and they all turn pale.

I notice that the bird and pine marten are rigid and looking suspicious. In fact they look just like how me and the past Hazel are feeling. The dog and cat's are no different in a sense. The dog has their ears down on their head and tail in between their legs well the cats are curious but not at all scared but I can't say their the only one's. The Present and Past Nico's seem just the same way as the cat's.

"Everything you need to know is in the letter" I hear the Pine Marten say and I just give them a confused look. I see the Pine Marten just shake its head and I see them go over to my Nico and jump onto Nico's lap. The Pine Marten just whispers something into Nico's ear and well I can't understand what he's saying I get two distinct feelings. The first feeling is some sense of nervousness and well it's not direct, it feels as if it were my own. The second feeling I get is a sense of calm, happiness and love.

I feel Nico put his arm over my shoulder and look at him. I see his eyes have worry in them and I see everyone is looking at me. It seem I just spaced out for a couple minutes and we're supposed to be reading the letter. I see that the cat that has been at Nico's side give me the letter and then they lick my hand. When the cat licks my hand Nico gets a very bewildered look on his face but it is not at all unpleasant.

I open it and quickly read over it and I just can't help but have my mouth turn into a gaping hole."What does it say?" I hear the old me say and see a fierce sense of worry in her expression well her daemon turns into a brown mouse with his whiskers perked up in worry. I can't answer her so Nico takes the letter from my hands to read it out loud. " **Demigods, I have brought you here to one bring the future Nico and Hazel together. They have been separated for six months for a reason which they have yet to learn and we wanted you all to know the greatness of having a daemon.**

 **Now before you go asking, a daemon is the physical representation of a soul so these animals are your souls. Now here are the three things you should keep in mind. One, don't touch another's daemon unless your lovers, twins, or close siblings. Two they can change form because you haven't become adults yet and if you go to far from your daemon then you'll both feel pain. Have fun guys. -Apollo."** Nico finishes and I can't believe they did that to us.

The others agree since both humans and daemons have the fiercest look on their face. "We should introduce ourselves and who's daemon we are" the Pine Marten says to us. We all look at the other and nod our heads in agreement. The Pine Marten and the white bird step into the middle of the circle.

They look at the other and are both shifting from one paw or feet to the other.

They seem very embarrassed, in fact i know they are. I feel it so they must be me and my past self's demons. "Our name is Nick ,short for Nichols and we are past and presents deamons" They say as my past self has her daemon run to her like my own does to me. It turns out that the cat is Nico's daemons and their names are Nocciola. The golden retrieves name is Alice and she is Frank's daemon. I was about to say something when I remembered that I touched my brother's daemon!


	3. Chapter 3 ( Hazel POV)

**Dear Readers, I'm sorry this is short but I liked this chapters ending. I'm also not use to updating this much. Their daemons settled form will be determined by the readers so have fun guys and i'll pick the one i think fits best for the character. -Author**

I can't believe what i just did. It said not to touch anyone eles daemon! "That's not true" I hear a voice say and I realize that voice is really just Nick. "Of course it's me! Who else would it be? I think you should talk to Nico and Nocciola before you jump to a conclusion" I hear Nick say and I see that he has turned into a wolf and is pushing me towards Nico and Noca. I walk towards them and play with my shirt and I see that Nick now has his tail between his legs.

I notice that Nico and Nica are both worried. It's not hard to tell they look at each other and there faces are scrunched up. Nico offers me his hand and I take it in my own. Well Nica turns into a small monkey and goes to climb onto my shoulder. I can't help but tense up and Nico has a look of boredom with sharp eyes but are daemons tell a different story.

Nick has his fur stand up and ears back well Nica has tears in her eyes and looks rejected. I feel so guilty that I made Nico feel that way and I dont think when I hug Nica. Frank and the other past us gasp in shock but im focusing on Nico's reaction only. He looks surprised but then goes to hug me very quickly. I can't help but feel just a bit surprised but then i feel his tears and I realize that even if he acts like he is strong and unable to get hurt that it not true.

I turn around slowly and keep his head in its place to let him no he can stay where he is and i tell him " Ho intenzione di chiedere loro la privacy".

The rest all look shocked but more confused as to what I said and I explain that I was telling him that I was gonna ask them if they could give us some privacy well that Frank would more specifically. Frank looks like he is about to protest but then I explain it would make sense, for the fact Hazel and Nico are us and well its something between Nico and I only. Frank is at first thinking for a bit and then Alice pushes him towards a door that had appeared. He opens it and goes in as Alice falls behind him.

I turn back to Nico and he looks at me in shock and yet the tears still fall from his eyes. I take his hand and lead him to the couch we're we sit and our past selves sit on the other couch on the opposite side. "I didn't mean to hurt you but it said not to touch another's daemon and that's why I acted the way i did" I tell them and he looks sort of relieved.

"I thought you were in someway rejecting me" Nico whispers and Nica turns into a kitty and goes to my lap. I bite my lip and she licks my hand. I pet her head and hugging her to me. I feel Nico hug me and Nick goes to jump in Nico's arms. This makes me realize that having these daemons it doesn't change things a whole lot but without them this would have been our heart to heart moment and it still is but this makes us face our problems and help build our relationships. Though I wonder, will we get annoyed of this?


End file.
